


Gre'n

by RedIsMute (Cammerel)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mute Red, Muteness, Red is mute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/RedIsMute
Summary: Green’s hands are in his hair, pulling him in, “Say it again,” he breathes out, voice all low and husky.Red looks at Green, brows raised.“My name,” Green specifies, “Say it again.”





	Gre'n

**Author's Note:**

> Today is someone's bday.

“You wanna get out of here?”

Red looks up from one of Green’s books and he can see the flush of Green’s cheeks, the unshed tears in his eyes as he tries to keep them covered with his bangs.

He could hear the arguing even from upstairs, but he doesn’t press or ask, just nods.

Green snatches up his keys and motions back to the door, “Okay good, let’s beat it already, I’m tired of this place.”

They walk down the stairs, the front room dead quiet as they reach the back door and Green lets him out first. They set off through the field, out to their tree house.

Green climbs up first, Red quickly following behind and he’s barely just got his knee on the landing when Green pulls him in and starts kissing him.

His lips are warm and wet, salty from his tears, but Red kisses him back, feeling the push of the other boy’s bangs knock his hat off. His hands drop to either side of Green, trying to hold himself up as he draws in his knees, toeing the hatch closed.

The kiss is all teeth and tongue, hard and breathy, and Green pushes Red down onto his back. He’s always so pushy when they kiss.

Red doesn’t mind it, he knows that that’s how Green’s always been - pushy.

Green climbs on him, kissing him again, pulling up his shirt and this is where they usually stop. He knows that Red doesn’t like it getting too intense, he isn’t ready for that, but Green pushes there too.

The fingers touch his nipples and Red lets him, even though it makes him nervous.

Green starts to rut against him, rubbing the front of his pants against Red’s, the shape of him pressing against Red’s soft belly.

And then Green’s teeth start biting his lip, drawing blood.

Red flops back, mouth open, letting out a small whimper of a shout from the pain. The thumbs on his hard nipples stop, all the movements stop as Green pulls back.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” he pants out, his face flushed still, pink cheeks matching his lips.

Red smiles up at him and signs ‘it’s okay’, and then Green lays down with him, just curling into him and Red wraps him up in his arms.

They listen to the sounds around the treehouse, the creaks, the pokemon, the wind and water from the lake, and then Red moves his hand up to brush Green’s cheek.

“Don’t.”

Red sits up when Green does, pulls him in when Green tries to pull away, and then he signs again.

‘I know you’re crying.’

Green looks away, “It doesn’t matter.”

Red moves close, ‘Is it because of me?’

“What? No!” Green shouts, “No, why would you think that?”

Red shrugs, ‘Because you always spend so much time with me.’

Green smiles sadly at him and kisses him again, “No, you loser, it’s not because of you. Gramps loves you, it would never be about you.”

‘Then why are you crying?’

“Because it’s me,” Green says, sighing and shaking his head, “Look, forget about it. I don’t wanna talk about it anymore.”

‘Green.’

“What?” Green asks, sounding frustrated.

And then Red leans in and smiles wide, his legs crossed, his hands pressed to the floor of the treehouse, “Gre’n,” he says, his voice nervous and unsure, “Hap’eh… Bir-the-day, Gre’n.”

Green stares at him silently for a long stretch, and then he grins slowly and leans in to kiss him.

Red lets out a weak moan of surprise, kissing him back.

Green’s hands are in his hair, pulling him in, “Say it again,” he breathes out, voice all low and husky.

Red looks at Green, brows raised.

“My name,” Green specifies, “Say it again.”

“Gre’n,” Red tries, it sounds right to him when it’s coming out, but once he hears it… it sounds all wrong. Even still, it makes Green smile so wide that he blushes.

“That’s my name,” Green says proudly, “You said my name.”

“Ye’.”

Green starts kissing him over and over again then, until they’re breathless, until Red’s lips are swollen and his eyes are all watery and his hands are sweaty and he feels dizzy.

Then they hold one another in silence, Red listening to Green’s breathing and Green smiling like the Persian that just caught the Pidgey.


End file.
